Log 24
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Mouse's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Scatershot's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Bumblebee's Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP 3/16/2012 05:17 PM Chamber of Light - Temple of Primus It was rare that this Holiest of holy places is used by so many people. But then, it is rare for such a dire situation as this to come up. The smaller, more-worn of the two chairs had been moved back to make room for a ring of other seats set out. They were definitely not as embellished or beautiful, but they were fanciful with intricate acid-etched designs that made them almost shimmer, and marred any reflective ability of the platinum metal. There were about a dozen seats, and the special guests from Iacon were brought into this place, although it was obvious from frowns that it was something that some priests did not like, but none would question the Hierophant of the city of prisms. The ancient transformer was already there, having been carefully arranged in the chair previously mentioned - putting him somewhat superior to the other guests as they were led to their spots, the Autobots on one side, and the Crystal folk on the other. He was unmoving, only his glowing, golden optics betraying that Solarix was yet awake, his face grave, tired looking, if metal could look tired. Murusa is settled off to the right of the Hierophant, the elderly femme wearing her Crystal City guard vestments. She holds herself straight in her seat, a very slight smile upon her lips oddly complements the serious look upon her face. The Autobot Leader was present for this meeting. He was not hard to miss as he missed into this holy place and did so with a great sign of respect. As he moved in, he glances around the Temple of Primus. Though been here many times before, the place ceased to amaze him. Optimus took his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. His true blue optics examined everything and everyone coming in now, waiting for the time to speak and when he will be called up to stand; if he is. This is probably the first time Mouse has been in the temple. His bright, wide optics shoot around the room as he squirms around in Murusa's lap. He wants nothing more than to look around! He sees Solarix standing in front of the gathered crowd, and waves at him happily with his cheesy grin. Of all the gathered Cybertronians, Mouse seems to be the only one in a good mood. He waits (im)patiently for Solarix to begin. This room especially was reserved. It was obvious the extra chairs - all but the largest two - were temporary fixtures. This was after all, the holiest of holies - a place where the Hierophant would commune directly with Primus in private. Across from the Autobots, were Murusa, Mouse, and two other Crystal City council members - Tranix, the head of industry, and Kallix, the master of energy. Tranix looked thoughtful, but Kallix, who had been built an accountant, was downright unwelcoming, glancing and giving the barest brief nods of respect to the Autobots present. Solarix stirs finally as the last ones take their seats. A pause, and he smiles to wave back at Mouse, before his face turns grave again. He stood carefully, with great caution and began "Thank you for joining us. We are honored by your presence, Autobots, and greet you in the name of Primus. " without further ado, he moves into the discussion "We know of the great danger that rests above our World - the black hole, which even now I am told is causing faint, imperceptible earthquakes as its' gravity moves our planet. In two months' time, we will reach a point where the planet will be torn apart. Thus, we are allies - for this purpose ONLY. " a glance goes sharply to Kallix "And we will exchange knowledge, power, and tools as necessary. We are after all, on this world together. I open the floor now to those present who may have ideas of how to save our world. " an expectant glance to the Autobots. Murusa has a loose grip on the squirming Mouse, keeping him in her lap so he doesn't go off and explore. She was hoping perhaps the presence of the Prime and Hierophant alone would have had the youth's attention. A glance toward the two councilmechs, then she speaks, "If I may?" Mouse doesn't even ask for his turn to speak. Mouse nods, "Yeah! It's scary. Why don't we just rocket ourselves away?" Mouse asks, making a swooping motion with his hand and arm. "Zooooom!" Mouse exclaims, happy to be of some sort of help to his friend Solarix. He's used to seeing Solarix - but Prime is a Mech that the young Sparkling has never met, only heard and read about. A gesture to Murusa is paused at Mouse, and the Hierophant shifts a little bit, his frown of disapproval increasing a little, but his words were soft "That is one idea, Mouse, but we need more than a phrase to save the world. WE need an idea, a plan. Go ahead, Murusa." The Autobot leader glances to Solarix, however as Murusa speaks up, he remains quiet for the moment. The Autobots had some ideas and he himself had some as well. There were several concepts plausible at best; maybe even in theory had been created by old scientists alike. They say the Matrix of Leadership gives the Prime wisdom of those before. Perhaps even some of these ideas come from them? It was hard to say, but Optimus closed his eyes gently as he went over his thoughts. Going over each by one as he tried to weigh out the best outcome of each. Some were highly dangerous, others perhaps laughable, some-- even a tad bit out of character. Such as using Megatron to a massive cannon to fire at the black hole to maybe see if it cancels it; That be a tad bit out of Autobot behavior right there. And something Prime himself would never allow, as he knows Megatron would just laugh at that himself... Maybe.. Or turn right around and turn it on them..% Murusa places a firm hand on Mouse's back, perhaps a reminder to behave himself. "Mouse has a point, and it somewhat mirrors what I was thinking. Would it be possible to use the same engines that were utilized previously to propel the planet away from the black hole?" she looks toward the Prime, "Or perhaps refurbish the engines that have not been used?" Mouse frowns a bit and should learn to wait on his turn. He's just SO excited at seeing Solarix, Prime, and Murusa all in one spot. He can barely contain himself! "Sorry..." Mouse mutters and crosses his arms across his chest too, head tilted down. "Just thought we could blast some big rockets. Would be fun, too." Mouse remains silent for a moment, then looks up at Murusa, "We should just move Cybertron." No exclaiming. No excitement. Seems that the disapproval really got to the little Sparkling. The Autobot commander glances over to Murusa, "I have been contemplating the same idea. However this would require man power and willingness of those to go undercover within the cults own people in order to obtain how they did it and redo the process without being detected. Though perhaps sound, it is dangerous." He then cants his head to the side thinking a bit more on this. "We also /could/ fabricate new engines, however such a thing may take longer than two months to build, gather the power, and hope that we don't mess up on the trajectory." Prime though leaves out that some of his bots have also been-- slightly missing and he hasn't had the time yet to hammer down where they are, along with others on emergency call. It was hectic being the Prime, worse, a young Prime. "The other concept I had was perhaps finding a means to perhaps cancel out the Black hole itself. This however is a theory concept and has yet to actually be proven that such a thing is even possible. However if that can be found away, then if any threat like this was to arise again, we would have the means to end it swiftly." Prime then goes over some of the other ideas. So many... His look gentling a little bit, Solarix glances to Prime for his response. He nods in understanding to the first part, as he retakes his seat, an audible creak heard from joints as he arcs his wings out of the way of the chairs' back, settling against it. "Indeed. That is an interesting way to do it. Most ideas I have thought of are either miraculous, or along the lines of moving Cybertron." a thoughtful pause. He glances to the as-yet unspeaking Councilmechs. Tranix speaks up first "There are two kinds of Black Holes, my lord - the first is the singularity, which is so massive, yet small, it draws everything in, even light. The second one is more rare, it is made of antimatter, closely packed, but not as much as a black hole. Thus far, our studies are finding we are dealing with the first kind, but it MAY also be the second kind. Both are very difficult to ... cancel out. One is incredibly powerful, gravity wise, the other one can be explosive. The antimatter types are usually quiet, dormant, until matter enters it again, and it awakens in a volatile way." Optimus falls silent for now. He thinks over this. Murusa inclines her head to the Prime, "Those that did this may be protecting those engines, however their zealousness endangers us all." she strokes her hand over Mouse, her way of comforting him. A nod given to Tranix, "Best not to mess with things that are just a part of the universe." she agrees. "Building new engines would be quite work intensive and there's no guarantee we'd have enough power to pull free of any gravity upon Cybertron." she looks toward Solarix, "Perhaps we may have to consider a planet wide evacuation." The sounds of Scattershot approaching can be heard. The bot looks at the formed council between the two factions. "I am willing to fight for access to the engines. If someone knows the way, sending a unit in might not be a bad option. At least if that does not work a backup plan could be made..." He then turns towards Murusa and then Solarix. "Forgive my lateness." "Hmm. Another option. My own concern is the number of ships required, and again, the energon required." Admits Solarix as he muses this over. Then, Kallix blurts out "We have enough that we can evacuate Crystal City, my lord." "... But we cannot leave everyone else to die, Kallix. " "The Autobots can take care of themselves, and their protégés." A subtle shift of the wings indicated to those acute that this argument was only one in a long string of similar ones between the two. Mouse exclaims excitedly, "Or maybe I could remote control it! Cybertron has programming just like all of us, right? I'm sure some programming could be written to allow that." Mouse looks bright and optimistic again. Programming happens to be one of Mouse's specialties. The hacking that might be involved he'd need help with, though. Murusa cocks her head at Mouse, "Hm. Do you mean to hack into the engines controls from an outside source?" she asks. A pause from Solarix, and he looks that way, breaking the tension between Kallix and Solarix. The hierophant considers "... Hmm. IT may be a challenge, but I almost want to say it is plausible." he admits, optics brightening Scattershot simply steps back as he seemed to have gone unnoticed in favor of other, less combative ideas. For now he simply watches. Mouse nods. "Sure! I already wrote remote control programming for my helicopter. It won't be too hard to adapt to something larger, I'd just need access into Cybertron's interfaces." Mouse blinks and looks up at Murusa, then at Prime and Solarix all looking at him. He gets anxious with so many important figures looking at -him-. He's never had such responsibility OR attention! Mouse squirms uncomfortably in Murusa's grip, and not because of excitement. Stepping forward, Bumblebee puts in his two creds - "The control room didn't look too complex, relatively speaking. There may have been a lot going on, but the actual interface seemed like a normal computer, and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The programming you have should be adaptable, Mouse." He grins at the little bot. Mouse looks nervous, but determined. It's a good look for him - brings out his cuteness. "Cybertron does not have interfaces like we do, per se, and a lot of what DID go on has degraded." admits Solarix to Mouse’s enthusiasm. He turns to stare across the room, focusing upon Bumblebee "Normal computer, but still possibly isolated. Would it be possible..." a glance now to Murusa "Cybertron does not have interfaces like we do, per se, and a lot of what DID go on has degraded." admits Solarix to Mouses' enthusiasm. He turns to stare across the room, focusing upon Bumblebee "Normal computer, but still possibly isolated. Would it be possible..." a glance now to Murusa "To perhaps set up a device to bring down there, so that the computer can, for sure, speak to us?" Murusa considers thoughtfully. "Mouse is relatively small in his alternate mode, perhaps we could find a way for him to access the computers for the engines more directly." a glance at Scattershot, "With backup for just in case." she pauses and considers, "I'm sure it would be, if we don't wish my ward here exposure to possible danger." Mouse brings out his cheesy grin again. "Sure! I can bring my debugging laptop and all the connectors! If I can hook up to Cybertron with that, I can do all sorts of neat stuff!" Mouse looks promising, and already eager to go. "I can't wait!" Mouse exclaims. It looks like the little Cybertronian is already sold on the idea and raring to go. "And don't worry Murusa. I can handle myself. And I'll have so many people looking out for me. Remember?" Mouse looks up at Murusa, reminding her that he knows a little bit of Crystal City's martial art, AND he won't be alone. A snort comes from Krillex, and Tranix rubs his chin again as he frowns "I don’t know, I think it’s a LITTLE too dangerous for a young transformer to do this." Krillex adds "You're just a young mech. Building a remote helicopter is nothing like cracking into the mainframe of a PLANET moving rocket." dismissively. Scattershot looks over towards Murusa then Solarix once more. "A solution is nice but since we are not sure who is responsible, we do not know if they have the ability to block measures like this. We still need to find whoever did this. Until we know any solution we make cannot be guaranteed. There's many questions to each plan. Why did they do this? How will it affect what we do in return? Do they want us to die? What technology do they hold? An assault will answer some of these." "Those answers are already known, Scattershot." responds Solarix "They are a cult of chaos-worshippers. They revel in chaos and destruction, more so than the Decepticons. I /do/ think though, that our exact placing was an accident though. How and why does not matter at this time - we can find that out after we are safe." Mouse frowns and huffs. "and I think you're being a little too pessimistic. I can do it. I know I can!" Mouse exclaims, then looks over at Solarix. "Please, please, let me try?" Mouse asks, placing his hands together in front of his little form. He looks so cute! He then looks up at Murusa, and it looks like this is something that he really wants to try. "I'll be good, I promise! I'll learn so much about Cybertron, it'll be good for me!" Mouse appeals to the educational aspect of this tasking to Murusa's motherly side and hopes it works. Bumblebee shakes his head. "I think you can do it, Mouse. But I don't think you should go alone. What happens if someone finds you? You need someone to go with you - not because you can't do it for yourself, but because we need you to get there and back without any surprises!" He doesn't want mouse to feel that he's being patronizing - but if Mouse was seen by an unfriendly eye, there's not much the little bot could do to free himself. Bumblebee doesn't really want to imagine what would happen.. Murusa presses her hand to Mouse's back, "It would not hurt to at least see if Mouse can hack his way in there, perhaps find out more than what is already known. Even if it's at a distance, I trust him to try his best. We should foster his willingness to try." A shift comes from Solarix uncomfortably, frowning as he looks at Bumblebee "I am told that you recently were there, and that the Cultists were still present. With such a danger, I am reluctant to send Mouse there on-site." he states, his voice booking no discussions about that. "I am open to the idea though of him attempting to crack into the computer though, if we can find a way to attach his signal to that computer." Optimus Prime is still silent. He heard the comment on 'leaving the Bots to fend themselves', but he ignores it. He hears the hacking idea, which may indeed work. Though he does understand the dangerous of also messing with nature. Then there is another object-- The Matrix of Leadership.. Its power was remarkable and from what he understood, legendarily powerful. But-- could it..? The Autobot command gently rubs the top of his forehead under his helm-visor. "OW!" Mouse exclaims as Murusa continues to press her hand into his back. He doesn't know why he's being reprimanded AGAIN this time. "Stop it!" Mouse exclaims, frantically reaching in an attempt to grab Murusa's hand in an attempt to cease its relentless pressing. Mouse looks highly uncomfortable, and is nearly making a scene out of the whole ordeal. "Stop! No! Ow! You're hurting me!" Murusa murmurs softly to the youngling, "Remember that you speak to your elders Mouse. Sulking and being disrespectful will not gain you what you want." Scattershot looks towards Solarix. "What is the military strength of these Zealots?" It was the first he had heard of them and even more there was little chance they could actually have higher strength than the Decepticons. "You never know. We might be able to kidnap one of two of them and try find a bot sympathetic to saving the planet. If not we could always beat it out of them. We may need more than one plan here." Optimus then goes to stand up in silence. He allows Mouse's distraction let himself slink out of the Temple. He silently wonders over something, as a back-up plan is required, though could such an ideal work? He would not suggest it out loud, as it is one that many who are scientific may stand up against. He'll have to hold it to private with a Cybertronian who may know more. Bumblebee bites his lip. "Surely-" he starts, then stops, not sure if it's a stupid question. "Surely, if the computers we want to get into are part of Cybertron, or wired in somehow - there must be a way for us to access them remotely? From another area of the planet?" He's sure he's said something daft, and it shows. His head drops a little, but he wants to make sure that all angles are covered. Tranix scowls at Mouse, and glances towards one of the door guards meaningfully. The guard glances to Mouse, frowning, and looks then to Solarix, who gives a nigh imperceptible shake of his head, but states "Mouse, sit quietly and sit still if you wish to be part of this planning. You are not the only programmer in the city." he notes, his meaning clear. He looks again to Optimus, an optic brow raising at his look, considering that. He notices Primes' departure, but does not speak . And then looks to Bumblebee "Do you think you can perhaps, sneak in once more and attempt to plant a remote controller on the computer? Hmm. It IS possible, but may take some time to find the right routes, and if the lines are down... it IS possible though, and I think worth looking into." A nod of approval. A wing twitch at Scattershot's suggestion "Unknown at this time soldier, and potentially dangerous. The cultists are not so easy to break, or relent. They have... ways of ensuring they stay si-silent." his voice skipped near the end, as though he had been poked. Murusa nods a bit to Tranix, "More feasible, but will Optimus agree to risking one of his own to do so?" she asks, having noted that the Prime has up and left. Bumblebee's optics flicker, resetting, and he tilts his head, unsure. "I could get back in.. maybe. It'd be better sending someone they didn't know - or sending me in while creating an attack somewhere else as a distraction. The tactic I used to get inside last time won't work twice." Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Mouse rolls a 3! Mouse meets Tranix 's scowl with a look of his own. Though Tranix is correct that Mouse isn't the only programmer in the city, he's hit his mind set to prove everyone wrong. "Fine." Mouse mutters. "You should have just said you didn't want me here in the first place." Mouse struggles to get out of Murusa's lap, but her grip holds him steady. "Let go!" Mouse exclaims, trying to follow Prime's lead out of the Temple. A frown creases Solarix' old face, but he gestures for the Guard to let him out... and apprehend him just outside, to be taken aside to an office room until Solarix can speak to him in private. Murusa sighs and releases Mouse to the hands of the guard. Scattershot looks towards Bee as he suggests an attack as a distraction. He seems to be ignoring the pet of his superior guardsbot. "Allow me to lead the attack. I am a soldier not a scientist. Fighting is what I do. I'll tear a hole in the lines of those tin plated bucket heads and allow him the distraction he needs. I can also try to capture one. This talking and controlling of computers is not something I am good at." "Capturing a chaos cultist is dangerous and risky, but I am not the one who can forbid you. " a thought, and then Solarix continues "Murusa, please find us a programmer to do the software, as well as a cracker - I think that I heard of one in the Autobots' ranks... Perceptive? Something like that. Maybe the Autobots can spare him to assist. Some of our Soldiers will go with Scattershot to assist in the attack. I would like to capture the engine room itself, but that will prove more difficult." As soon as Murusa lets go, Mouse transforms into his RC Car altmode and instantly zips off, avoiding the capture of the Guard and disappearing into one of Crystal City's many underground tunnels. Looks like he's going to be gone for a while, that one. Mouse will probably just need a bit of time to settle down from all the excitement, and since the youth left it allows the adults to talk more serious business. As far as a programmer to do the Software - Mouse could easily do it, but he might need some convincing after this. Murusa inclines her head to Solarix, "I'll do so, Hierophant." a slight head of her head given to the elderly mech. Scattershot nods with approval. So long as he was not forbid from doing his job he was happy. "Dangerous is my middle command phrase." The bot is now smiling. Things were looking a bit more fun for him. He glances off towards where Mouse ran off to then back towards Murusa. "I hate to assume too much but if the engine control room can be taken, we will do everything we can. If we receive the word that remote access has been established, we will retreat from the attack. Sounds reasonable?" Bumblebee grabs at Mouse as he passes, but can't catch him. The little bot's feelings seem rather hurt, but as he zips off Bumblebee turns his attention back to the conversation at hand, nodding at Scattershot to show he's listening. "Sir. If I may - when I was in that place, there were a few mechs there that didn't seem to have much information on the way things were being run. I think you'd be better off either capturing several of them to increase your information haul, or going for a higher-ranking individual. Also, Murusa-" he hesitates, not wanting to correct Solarix, but.." The mech you're looking for? I know of him. His name is Perceptor." "Ahh, Perceptor? I was close." the Hierophant, for all his graveness, seems to take the correction well in hand, Kallix grumbles as he settles back in the seat, glowering. Tranix meanwhile continues "My department can fashion the remote equipment itself and prepare it for programming in the meantime. I'll also look into the files to see if we can find the old communication lines that covered the planet. " Murusa settles her hands in her lap, looking vaguely tired. "I trust that our ally here can infiltrate deep enough to plant the device. I will entrust to you Scattershot two of my best Angels. It is all I can spare. I do not wish to expose this city to possible attacks if the Decepticons catch on to what we will be attempting." she inclines her head to Bumblebee, "Thank you." Bumblebee nods. "If we could only tap in remotely, we could crack the access codes and be able to enter the network from anywhere on Cybertron! I'll certainly do my best to get the device in, but they've already seen me. Although.. my frame-type is common. Maybe I'll get a quick repaint. It should be enough to fool them, even for a moment - sometimes a moment's all you need." Murusa smiles at the suggestion, "I know just the femme to send you to for a repaint. Her name is Torque. I have seen her painting installation within the city." "A repaint can be arranged." promises Solarix "I think we have an idea that will work then. It will take some work to get the program together though. Does anyone else have concerns?" he looks sharply at the two Councilmechs. Scattershot ponders something for a moment. "We have the last... never mind." The bot was not a real thinker and the fact he felt out of place was showing a bit. He turns towards Solarix. "That is all I have." Bumblebee shakes his head. "I'm okay, I think. If I think of anything important of course I'll let you know immediately."